


Who Are You?

by Queen_Bovine



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, But He Grows Up Pretty Good, Ed Is a Cocky Little Kid, Family, Friendship, Gen, Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Bovine/pseuds/Queen_Bovine
Summary: Who and what we identify as is crucial to our outlook on life. It colors our lenses of the world an affects our actions and decisions immeasurably. As personal as the most honest answer to this question can be, it is often formed because of others. (Also on tumblr.)





	Who Are You?

I didn’t always understand the pride in Teacher’s voice when she would introduce herself simply as a housewife. Her refusal to take on the title of a State Alchemist used to only confuse me, as she more than deserved the grandeur of the position.

_Teacher, why don’t you want to be a State Alchemist? Wouldn’t it be really cool?_

I myself childishly fantasized about flaunting that kind of rank, a desire which was born from the same pride that led me to commit the taboo. I arrogantly assumed that I deserved prestige because of my talent alone.

_I want to be one someday. I bet I could pass the test!_

I achieved that goal eventually, and gained widespread fame and several titles. The Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People, Major Elric. The State’s teenage alchemic prodigy, supposed proof of the military’s benevolence, and formidable human weapon. All conveniently at the end of a dog’s leash in the shape of a silver pocket watch chain.

_Is that really what you want out of life, Ed? That’s what means the most to you?_

But by that time, my priorities had drastically changed. I had a very different idea of the way of the world. I was- I am painfully aware that all the renown in the world cannot make up for everything I’ve lost. Now it seems that the nicknames I get from Mustang’s team, “Boss” and “Chief” and… and- yes, even _“short stuff”_ , mean more than my high-ranking military position.

_No…I guess not._

There is, however, one title that I know is more important than any other I carry. It’s one that implies the greatest responsibilities, as well as making all my struggles worth the effort. I strive endlessly to pattern myself after this name, because Teacher, and Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, too, was right about the things that really matter. It is the title I deserve the least, and yet love the most. I am proudest to be…

_Can you help me with this, Big Brother?_

**Author's Note:**

> Equivalent exchange: I give a story, you give a comment.


End file.
